Hell Zone
by adb
Summary: Serena is living a life in hell. How will she surive? Who will she meet on her quest to find a way out? and who are these strangers that have started to show up? friend or foe?*UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

Ok peoples I started another fic, I'm sorry I haven't updated the other ones but.... I'm frustrated with myself right now. I accidentally improperly saved a chapter I was almost finished on, and now it's gone. So that's why I haven't posted in awhile sorry. Well this is the last story to be running around rampant in my head so I'll be working on the others for now. Well on with the story.   
  
  
Hell Zone  
By ADB  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud crash and a scream of pain broke the peaceful night. An inhuman screech and the beating of leathery wings echoed in the night. "Venus love-me chain!" then a rope of hearts wrapped around the small lizard like creature with wings and a long beak. "Jupiter thunder shock!" a ball of lightning shocked the small creature and it fell to the ground lifeless.  
  
"Where are these things coming from", yelled a frustrated fire Senshi.  
  
"They seem to be coming out of that tare in sky", said Sailor Mercury as she pointed to the sky.  
  
In the sky you could see a tare and small lizard like creatures flying in and out of it. "I don't think they mean any harm," stated Sailor Moon. "I mean look they aren't attacking they just seem to be flying around confused".  
  
"I think Sailor Moon is right" said Sailor Jupiter, "but I also think we should close that tare."   
  
"Mercury, scan it see if we can close that tare" ordered Sailor Moon.  
  
"I'm trying", stated Mercury "got it, we have to close it from the inside with a bust of cleansing energy. Sailor Moon use the Silver Crystal! Sailor Venus when Sailor Moon uses the crystal use your chain to pull Sailor Moon back to our side."  
  
"It sounds risky," said Jupiter  
  
"It may be risky but it's our only chance, look it's getting bigger!" shouted Sailor Mars.  
  
"Ok I'm going through, Venus I'm counting on you to pull me to safety." Said Sailor Moon, as she flow up towards the tare in the sky. As she got close to it, she saw reddish brown gasses flowing out from the other side. 'Wow, no wonder why those lizards keep on coming out it must be hard living in that environment' thought Sailor Moon. The winds picked up they almost seemed to be pushing her back way from the tare, but Sailor Moon pushed forward determined to close this hole. She got into position looked down to where her Senshi were and concentrated. In a flash of silvery light the silver crystal came out from it's hiding place in Sailor Moons compact. The silver jewel hovered in the air, flashing with cleansing light. "Silver Crystal" chanted Sailor Moon "relse you light and close this hole, save my planet!" with a bright flash the crystal's power washed over the entire area when the light dimmed then disappeared there was no sign of the space-tare or any of the lizard creatures that came from it.   
  
"We did it!" Shouted the Senshi. "Um guys" said a worried Sailor Venus, "where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon was nowhere around. Then it hit them they had forgotten to pull Sailor Moon to safety, Sailor Moon was lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I have had this idea in my head for a while. Hope you like it; in the future I'm going to need your votes and input. Who should this be a crossover with? I'm thinking DBZ/SM/? Tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, don't have much money, and I don't plan on making money off this story, so please don't sue. 


	2. Chapter 1.

Hell Zone  
By ADB  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena awoke to pain, burning mind-numbing pain. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it just plain hurt. Opening her eyes Serena realized she was not on earth any more; she was in a place that was red, with browns mixed in. (Think of the bad lands on Star Trek.) Getting up despite the pain Serena realized if she moved around she didn't hurt as much. Looking around small lizard creatures flow around diving at small animals and devouring them, only to be eaten seconds later by bigger creatures. Serena gasped in shock, she was in the world she had been try to save hers from. Then Senshi hadn't pulled her to safety! They had let her down! They left her to this harsh environment! No! Her friends wouldn't do that to her, they would search for a way to find and save her.  
  
Serena realized she couldn't stay out in the open she had to find shelter in this harsh world. She picked a direction then began walking; there was nothing recognizable as water or plants anywhere. She kept on walking aimlessly, trying to figure out how she was going to survive in this world, the foul air burned her skin, it was hard to breath with so little oxygen. The only thing she could do was keep on walking hoping to find some kind of shelter.   
  
Serena stopped to watch a flying lizard drop from the sky with an egg in its claws. Serena didn't know why she stopped to watch but she did, she felt a slight pulling. It felt like someone or something was calling out for help, as she moved closer the feeling got stronger, it got to the point were it felt as though someone was crying out in pain and desperation. It took a minute for Serena to realize it was coming from the egg! What ever was inside the egg was calling out to her for help! Serena couldn't just ignore a call for help, she had to help in any way she could. Serena summand her powers as Sailor Moon, then took action.   
As quietly as she could she crept up behind the creature took out her scepter and swung it like a baseball bat at the lizards head. SMAK! The lizard went down out cold. It was then that Sailor Moon know test a crack in the shell of the egg, it wiggled and wobbled. Then slowly pieces of the shell began to break away and Sailor Moon could make out body parts of what was inside the egg. A leathery leg, a forearm, then clawed foot. Then she could see the head break free with a long neck attached. Two arms then broke free, and two small wings the egg was now only covering the bottom half of the creature. With a burst of energy it jumped forward on it's front legs and started to shake the rest of the egg off. That was when Sailor Moon realized she was looking at a dragon.   
The little dragon ran towards Sailor Moon crying mama. It ran towards her, then past her at a large figure Sailor Moon failed to know test before. Behind her loomed the gigantic form of a full-grown dragon! It looked down at the dracling then at Sailor Moon and nodded its head. The mother dragon was large with black scales with a radish sheen to them, she had large bat like wings designed to catch up drafts to help her fly. Long powerful legs with clawed feet, and powerful arms that were both used for walking and handling things. Her body was that of an English dragon, her neck was long and has a leathery main of spicks down it that ended at her tail. Her head was long probably as big as Sailor Moon was with large teeth meant for ripping and tearing. It reminded Sailor Moon of a crocodile's mouth.  
  
"You have saved my child," stated the dragon.  
  
"Yes I herd it calling," answered Sailor Moon.  
  
"You have now bonded with my child. You will now come with me, I will teach you how to survive in this realm." With nothing left to do Sailor Moon simply nodded and fallowed the mother dragon to its den where she would learn to survive.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ In The Senshi realm~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mina! You were suppose to pull Serena to safety!" cried Rei.  
  
"I was unable to even breath, much less use my love chine. I know I failed, but there is still a chance we can save Serena!" responded Mina.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lita.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, of course! She is the guardian of time isn't she? Surly she can help us out some way." Said Mina.  
  
"Of course Trista! She'll have the answers were looking for" said Amy.  
  
"I'm afraid not," said a voice from the doorway. Their stood Sailor Pluto with a grim expression on her face. "This was unseen in the time stream. The place that our princess is in now is called the Hell Zone. It exists in between dimensions and it is always shifting. Once you go into it there is no way out. Our future is now uncertain I can't see what is going to happen, but one thing is clear Crystal Tokyo doesn't exist anymore."  
  
"There has to be a way to save our princess," cried a desperate Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't see a way to find or save our princess" Pluto said calmly.  
  
"Just because you don't see a way doesn't mean there isn't a way. We will find that way, we will find a way to save our princess," stated Lita.  
  
"We won't give up, no matter how long it takes we will find Serena" said Rei.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was going to write more, but decided that this is a good place to end it. So reviews are welcome, suggestions too. This will be an sm/dbz/? I can't do FY because I don't know enough about the series to write about it sorry. I'm thinking of Star Wars, Star Trek, Gundam Wing, and a few others. So help out and make a suggestion. Please.   
  
ADB 


	3. Chapter 2.

Well here it is after all this time. I am working on "A Sea Breeze" but I have major writers block and also don't know how to make certain scenes work but when I do post it will be with 3 chapters at least.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Anime I'm about to use. This is for purely entertainment uses only. I make no money from this work.  
  
  
  
Hell Zone  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
  
  
It had now been many seasons since the day Serena entered the new dimension that was now her home. She was learning to survive quite well, she could tell when the times of new birth and plenty were coming, the season of gathering, and the season of sleep. She also had a dragon skin suit that protected her from the elements, it fit her like spandex. It had pull on pants, a pull on long sleeved top, with slip on boots, and a helmet as well as gloves. All the dragon skin was overlapping so no elements to get inside the suit. The helmet was equipped with a respirator that helped with breathing. From her arms she had a length of skin that attached to the hip, this gave her wings to catch drafts so she could glide to different places she needed to be.  
  
  
  
The climate was kind of like on earth it had four seasons. The time of new birth was the equivalent of spring. The time of plenty was kind of like summer. The time of gathering was like fall. And the time of sleep was winter. The only real problem Serena had was with the time of sleep or winter as she called it. It was a time ware all the dragons and other lizards slept. The only creatures that didn't sleep were scavengers and herself; it was also a time where Serena was lonely. Because Serena lived with dragons she learned a lot: how it stay alive, how to feed herself in an environment that looked like no life could exist. Serena had in fact thrived she learned to be strong to do things for herself, she learned to cook and feed herself, she learned to fend for herself and take care of the den (that's were Serena lives with the dragons). But still she was lonely during winter; she used this time to make extra dragon skin suits, as well as other things. She could not go outside because of the storms; they were sever storms in witch the gravity changed as the storms vented their fury. When the storms subsided somewhat Serena would venture out to find moisture to drink. But that was hard given the fact that there were no streams or rivers, in fact there was no large bodies of water anywhere. The most one could find was a small spring once in a while and those were guarded by other scavengers. Serena found she had to fight to get to the water and this is were she learned a lot of her new skills. Serena could hold her own agents a half a dozen scavengers even when the gravity shifted. It was a hard life sure but Serena managed it well.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was on one of these days that everything seemed strange. The scavengers were acting funny, they were wondering in circles and jumping up and down. It was almost like they were expecting something to happen. They sky was strange as well instead of it's usual rusty red color, it was highlighted with faint blue and black. The winds then picked up to incredible speeds and started throwing everything about, when the winds subsided everything was quite as if something had changed.  
  
  
  
It was then that Serena decided to go and investigate what had happened. She lifted her arms and let the winds carry her off her perch and she glided toward the disturbance. As Serena glided over the ruff landscape she saw saw the damage the sudden windstorm had caused, witch wasn't much considering there was no large plants of any kind. A few boulders were crushed into sand and a few unlucky scavengers were underneath them at the time. In fact now that she was looking there seemed to be a lot of dead scavengers, the thing was that the injures they had could not have been done by the wind alone. No these scavengers looked like they had been shot. The burn marks on their bodies looked like that of an energy gun or an energy blast of some sort. The only ones who were capable of doing those were she and the dragons. And seeing how all the dragons were in their hibernations cycles that left she, and she would never kill something and leave all the meat to rot.  
  
  
  
Gliding down to the ground Serena set about saving as much meat as she could. She striped the scavengers of their skin and other usable parts, then took as much usable meat as she could then moved on to the next one. Serena had been doing this for quite a while when she felt something, she stopped what she was doing and listened. Yes she heard it! Voices! Here of all places she heard voices! And not one but two! They sounded young and they were close, Serena abandoned what she was doing being careful to store away what she had, then went to find the voices that she had herd.  
  
  
  
After some searching Serena came to a cliff, carefully she peaked over the ledge to see two figures a small distance away. They were short probably no taller then her kneecaps, they were both male. One had black spiky hair and was wearing an orange and blue gi. The other had short violet hare and was wearing a dark blue gi. Both were young boys about the age of seven.  
  
Serena was thrilled, but also wary she did not know if these boys were dangers or not. Giving the fact that they were new here and the dead scavenger bodies around them, it was safe to say that they were the cause of their deaths. So cautiously Serena approached the boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Where The Boys Are~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"My skin is burning, and it hurts to breath", whined on of the boys.  
  
"I know Goten, mine does too. But we have to figure out where we are and if there are any threats to us" said the violet haired boy.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Do you feel that?"  
  
"Ya, someone or something is coming near us. Do you feel that power level?" answered the boy named Trunks.  
  
"It's the strongest thing we have felt here so far."  
  
The two boys got into fighting positions, and waited for the thing with the power level to approach. They didn't have to wait long a figure was walking toward them. At first they thought it was another of the bat type creatures that had been attacking them since their arrival in this strange place. But soon they saw it could not be, because this one had a humanoid shape to it. It was all black this what looked like wings under the arms for gliding, its head was distorted. It looked like it's mouth was flattened and hard, they eye holes where glossed over. It wasn't until the creature was a few meters away that it was haring a helmet of some sort.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Hell Zone", said a raspy voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I think I'm going to stop it here for now. Next chapter we'll see how the scouts are handling things. We will also see who's coming to visit Serena next. I'm really sorry this took so long to come out but I'm bad at posting and with work and all. The biggest reason is I procrastinate (is that the correct spelling?).  
  
  
  
1.1 


	4. Chapter 3

HellZone  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Hellzone" said a raspy voice.  
  
"Hellzone?" asked a curious Trunks.  
  
"Yes the Hellzone".  
  
"Why is it called the Hellzone?" asked Goten.  
  
"Look around little boy, its hell out here" came the reply.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"My name is Serena, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Trunks and this is my friend Goten".  
  
"Well boys lets get you out of this weather".  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Goten.  
  
"My home" came the simple reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the scout world.  
  
  
It's been three long years since Serena disappeared into the sup-space tare. During this time the scouts have been looking for Serena, Amy using her computer to scan for Serena's energy signature. Michel using her mirror looking for any clue as to were her princess might be. Trista by looking through various dimensions and times. The others couldn't do much more then wait around and encourage Amy, Michel and Trista. Eventually they began to give up hope and move on with their lives.  
  
  
  
Such was the case of one Darien Shields. After a few short months of mooring the loss of his beloved, the impeccant Darien left for school in America. He had given the scouts instructions to notify him of any news on Serena. With in the first year of Serena's disappearance he already had a new steady girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Trista stood at her post looking for any sign of her lost princess. Until one day she found it, Serena was in the Hellzone. Her worst fears were confirmed Serena was in the one place she could not go the place in between dimensions also called the Hellzone. The Hellzone was a place that filled the gap in between dimensions. It was a horrid place that had little water and the atmosphere was deadly to a person over long periods of time. It was said that the dragons that once roamed the earth were exiled to the Hellzone after the fall of the Silver Millennium. The scavengers lived there, living off each other to was the only way to survive. Trista had herd of other people getting lost there but they never returned. She hoped that one day her princess would retune, for she could not reach her princess but her princess could find a way out if she looked hard enough. Because one thing was for sure when Serena put her mind to something she always accomplished it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In an unnamed dimension a tare was forming. Frequent travel from one dimension to another was begining to ware thin the walls that hold a dimension together. The bitter battles that were fought here didn't help much either, soon a whole would form and dimensions would merge and one place known as hell would consume a dimension fighting for survival.   
  
  
  
Back to where Serena is.  
  
  
"You live in a cave?" asked a slightly peeved Trunks.  
  
"Yes I do. It's only and best place to live, it keeps the elements out. And it keeps us hidden from the scavengers, it keeps us cool and it's a good place to sleep". The two boys fallowed Serena deep into the cavern. They passed various rooms that had other large creatures sleeping in them. Finally after several minutes of walking they came to an area that looked like it was used for food storage. Serena took out the meat and skins she had scavenged and put them side to side on drying racks. On one she put the meat and on the other she put the skins. She then lights a fire in a small pit, then put the rack with the meat over the fire to cook the meat. She then moved the rack containing the skins close enough to dry the skin but not to close as to catch it on fire.   
  
  
Serena then lead the boys to another part of the cave. It was a small cave off the main tunnel. "This is were you boys can sleep, down the hall ant to your right is my room" said Serena, as she showed the boys to a room with a lizard skin door. "Ok let's see about getting you boys some skin suits".  
  
"Why do we need those?" asked Goten.  
  
"It protects you from the elements while your outside" came the response.  
  
  
"Oh, Hey! You haven't taken off you helmet yet," exclaimed Trunks.  
  
  
"Oh, silly me I must of forgotten it on. Here is this better?" asked Serena as she took off her helmet.  
  
Both boys could only nod yes as they looked at one of the most beautiful girls they have ever seen. Serena had cut her hair short to fit inside the helmet; her deep blue eyes spoke of a hard life, but were warm and inviting. You couldn't tell but by looking at the mussels in her neck you could most defiantly be sure she was not a weak women. Both boys made a silent vow to help in any way they could to help this beautiful lady that had helped them without any thought of compensation.   
  
"Well it looks like you boys are tired, how about you boys take a nap then I'll see what I can make you to eat."  
  
"Ok" came a choirs of replies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that it for chapter three. Can you figure out who the third party is going to be? I know some of the words are spelled wrong. But my spell check won't give me the right spelling for them. I'm such a bad speller it's sad. I hope you like it. As for my other stories I'm working on them I just thought if I get this story out of my head it would be free to finish the other stories I have a block on now. So enjoy till I write some more. Please review and I'll be opening polls soon on the couples.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished on 01/29/02 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok another chapter after a long time without updating. I sorry it's just I don't have as much time then I used to. It's easy to read stories but hard to write them and keep with them. Well I hope you like chapter 4 things start happening here. Well I just hope you like it and don't get too mad at me for not posting sooner. I just didn't have the time.  
  
  
  
  
  
HellZone  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a peaceful morning, as peaceful as day could get in the Hellzone. When the winds picked up and storm clouds rumbled, lighting flashed violently. Then a large red double door appeared, it creaked open and out stepped two armor clad figures.  
  
  
  
"What a hideous place" stated one.  
  
"Yes it is perfect for our masters plans," responded the other.  
  
As the two-ventured inward they watched as the scavengers attack and those who injured and devoured them alive. Like a hungry school of piranha (the piranha princess would be so proud of me). "This place is perfect for our plans, we only need to lure two of the Ronin Rodents and leave them here. Then the others will be helpless to stop our plans". Said the samurai who resembled a spider.  
  
  
  
"It was worth the energy it took to find this place, if only to rid ourselves of the Ronin's," said a man in tan (ish) samurai armor.  
  
"Let us search some more, perhaps we will find a challenge here".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in the city, the sky couldn't be bluer. The hustle and bustle of the city could not penetrate the peacefulness of the local park. Deep in this park you could see a small child playing with a large white tiger. Off to the side five young men and a woman were having a picnic and watched them play. They all relaxed and enjoyed the peace hoping that it would last forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An unearthly moan filled the air and soon others joined the lone voice. Serena, Trunks, and Goten looked up from what they were doing. Serena was worried though know one could see her face, the boys could sense it. The moans grow louder and more in numbers, the trio took off after the source. In a second a dragon was by Serena's side, it was gray with wings and resembled a European dragon, it was a little bit taller then Serena and about eight feet in length.  
  
"Stonedge fly off and ahead and see what's the trouble" instructed Serena.  
  
"Yes mistress" said Stonedge as he took off with a burst of speed toward the mournful sound.  
  
Upon arriving at the disturbance, Serena was greeted with a heart wrenching sight. All the dragons of her clan were circled around the body of one of their own. Goten was crying, and Trunks was trying no to cry but you still could see the slight glimmering of unshed tears in his eyes. The moans of the clan meant the passing of a mother dragon. The moans went on and on mixing with each other letting all know their grief.  
  
  
  
Serena looked on with sadness as she realized that this was the same mother dragon that had brought her into the clan. This was the one dragon that had taught her how to survive in this harsh climate. This was the dragon that had let her bond with not one but two of it's offspring. Serena let her voice join the others in mourning the loss of one of the great dragons.  
  
  
  
After a time Serena ventured over to the clan mother to see what the cause of death was. The body was covered with a web like substance. It had multiple puncture wounds like those from a sword. Who ever did this did it only for fun. Who ever did this had to be very powerful to take on a ancient dragon and win.  
  
  
  
Serena slowly walked away from the body; one by one each of the dragon clan paid their last respects to the clan mother. After they were finished they once again surrounded the body. One at a time they lifted their voices in a pain filled roar until all sounded as one, then in unison they engulfed the body of the clan mother in flames. They didn't stop until there was nothing left.  
  
  
  
One by one the dragons left, some heading towards home others heading out into the wild each trying to make sense of what had just happened. Soon only Serena, Trunks, Goten, and the twin dragons were left (the twin dragons are the two dragons that are bonded to Serena). They were silent for a while, letting each other grieve silently for a time. Serena looked at her twin dragons Stonedge and Icefire, and felt their pain through their bond. It was an intense but familiar pain that can only come from losing your mother.  
  
  
  
"Come on let's get back to the cave, we need to talk to the others to see what is to be done." Said Serena. Four faces etched with grief looked as her slowly knddong their heads then heading in the direction of home. They all forgot what they were doing before they discovered the clan mother dead and it wasn't important, all they wanted to do now was go back to the cave and grieve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I stop here? I'm out of ideas for now. I'm stopping here! So after 5! Months I'm finally updating this fic wow am I doing good or what! Sorry it took so long. Only the dragons are mine and the Hellzone all other characters belong to the rich and powerful media so I'm not going to make them mad and I give them the credit they so wonderfully deserve. Please disregard my spelling errors; they are so bad not even the spell checker can help me out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ADB  
  
6/03/02 


End file.
